Banda Koloogyu
Banda Koloogyu (バンダ・コローギュ) is a midfielder of Ratoniik Eleven. Personality Banda is very open and friendly towards the others, which enables him to befriend foreigners very easily. As mentioned by Shimur Pheromona, he is easily interested in aliens from different planets and new things around him. Plot Banda debuted in episode 32. Later, he greeted Earth Eleven along with his team Ratoniik Eleven, and he earnestly asked them what Earthlings do in this occasion and welcomed them in his own way. He then asked them where they would like to go, but everybody has no idea. Tenma then suggested that they go to a place where they can play soccer, to which Banda started doing acrobatics as he got excited at the fact that Earthlings loved to play soccer. During their journey, he saved Kusaka when he nearly stepped into the territory of the Madowashisou, and told them that they should still respect the plant as he is a life as well. Later on, they found a soccer field and they started playing a mini-match. When Sakura, Manabe and Konoha stepped into the territory of the Madowashisou, he rushed to stop them as they got controlled by the Madowashisou. He saved them by biting one of the Madowashisou but was injured by it in the process. When Kusaka nearly got eaten by one of them, Banda saved him by biting on it again. He was then treated by Aoi. In episode 33, when Komecky Shoryou died, he told Earth Eleven that Ratoniik's inhabitants have only a short life span of approximately one month. He also told them that due to this reason, they made sure that they passed down their knowledge to the next generation before they died, like how Komecky Shoryou passed down his knowledge and skills to Tis Kahma before he died. When he noticed Kusaka's shoulder aching and saw the patch of purple, he told Earth Eleven that Kusaka got injuried from the Madowashisou's digestive liquid, which might completely poison his body if left untreated. Therefore, he treated Kusaka's injury and had a talk with him. He told Kusaka that his life span only have one day left and was only chosen as a player for Ratoniik Eleven recently, and so the match between Ratoniik Eleven and Earth Eleven would be his first and last match. Although Kusaka was shocked, Banda told him that instead of worrying over his short life, he would try to think how to spend his life to the fullest, and all he wanted now was to be able to shine in their match against each other. During the match between Ratoniik Eleven and Earth Eleven, he called out to Ryugel to pass the ball to him but Gandales pushed him aside instead. Hissatsu Anime *'DF Tentacle Hold' Game *'OF Mushroom Hop' *'SH Gigant Vine' *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Gauss Shot' Soul Game *'SOUL Gusfii' Trivia *As seen in PV3, he will have a friendly rivalship with Kusaka Ryuuji. *He will also be the trigger that cause Kusaka to activate his Soul. *In the game, after he used his Soul, he passed away. **Also, in the game when you recruit him he doesn't have a soul but he does have the slot available. Category:Ratoniik Eleven Category:Ratoniik Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Soul users